


Incorrect Rabbit Chats

by Bernicci



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, They May or May not have said this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernicci/pseuds/Bernicci
Summary: A collections of Incorrect Quotes revolving around our favorite boys and beyond ⭐️Updates Periodically 🥳Latest Chapter : Fly Away with a lil base 🤓
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy these quotes I’ve found and re created for our Boys :)
> 
> Each chapter would feature 7 quotes related to the Sub unit on the title presented 😅
> 
> Disclaimer: these quotes have been all around the net and I don’t lay claim to any of them. I simply find them and edit them.
> 
> Some quotes may be true to life and some from various Media :)
> 
> We hope you enjoy ⭐️

♭ ♮ ♯ Pythag Trio Hi Jinks ♯ ♮ ♭

Mitsuki : What are you, five?  
Nagi : Yeah, five heads taller than you.  
Mitsuki : *glares*  
Nagi: Please don’t kill me.  
~  
Yamato : I’d like to offer my moral support, but I have questionable morals.  
~  
Yamato : Being good is for suckers. What do you even get out of it?  
Mitsuki : A feeling of fulfillment in your soul?  
Yamato : Gross.  
~  
Yamato : Might fuck around and let nature reclaim me.  
Mitsuki : Does this mean you’re going feral or just lying in the dirt for awhile?  
Yamato : Yeah.  
~  
Yamato : I hate how you’re just born out of nowhere and you’re forced to go to school and get education so you can get a job what if I wanted to be a duck.  
Mitsuki : ...  
~  
* Mitsuki getting mad at Nagi for his Cocona mess*  
Nagi : You’re really cute when your mad  
Mitsuki : Say one more thing and I’ll get really adorable  
~

Yamato : I’m too young to die and too old to eat off the children’s menu. What a stupid age I am!


	2. 𝄪 𝄫 Fly Away Fixes 𝄫 𝄪

𝄪 𝄫 𝄪 Fly Away Fixes 𝄪 𝄫 𝄪 

Iori to Riku : Don’t touch anything. You’re very pretty, but you seem clumsy.  
~  
Mitsuki: Iori, do you ...  
Iori :Nii-San? Do I have a crush on Riku? Of course not!  
Mitsuki : Uh…I didn’t ask you that.  
~  
Iori : If Riku thinks he can just bat his cute little eyes at me and get whatever he wants, he is absolutely right.  
~  
Iori: Well, the ten year plan for making Riku fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen, but the plan is definitely still in motion.  
Mitsuki : 0.0  
~  
Riku : It was love at first sight, I knew my life would never be the same without him.  
Iori : He’s an idiot, and apparently I find that attractive. Seriously, I don’t know how we made it this far.  
~  
Riku : I sort of did something and I need your advice but I don’t want a lot of judgement and criticism.  
Iori: And you came to me?  
~  
Iori : I can’t believe you would do something this stupid.  
Riku : I think we can all believe that I can do something this stupid.  
~


	3. ~ Mezzo Mezzo ~

~ Mezzo Mezzo ~  
Sougo :Tamaki-Kun, Can you please stop calling peanut butter that?  
Tamaki : Sou-Chan! Whats wrong with ‘sticky nut juice’?  
Sougo : Everything! Every fucking thing!  
~  
Sougo : Just once, I’d like a childhood memory I don’t have to repress.  
~  
Tamaki: I mistrust anyone who doesn’t like Ousama Pudding.  
~  
Tamaki : Sou- Chan! How did you find me?  
Sougo : It was easy. I saw the explosion in the distance and I thought to myself “Hmm. Now, who could that be?”  
~  
Tamaki: AHHHHHH!!!  
Manager : why is Tamaki screeching to the mic ?  
Sogo : *sigh*  
Sogo : ... he’s having a screaming match   
Manager : with who ?  
Sogo : ... the mic  
~  
Sougo : How was school today, Tamaki - kun?  
Tamaki : *screams*  
Sougo : ... That’s great?


	4. 𝄡 𝄞 Gaku Tenn Moments 𝄞 𝄡

𝄡 𝄞 Gaku - Tenn Moments 𝄞 𝄡

Gaku: I’m upset. you've made me upset  
Tenn : Aww poor baby  
Gaku: Now is not the time for pet names  
Tenn : no, I’m calling you a baby as an insult  
~  
Tenn : Just accept your flaws. It worked great for me!  
Gaku : you’ve accepted your flaws ?  
Tenn : I’ve accepted yours. I have none  
~  
Tenn on Gaku : I have never been so repulsed by someone mentally and so attracted to them physically at the same time.  
~  
Gaku : You don’t care who you piss off, do you?  
Tenn: Not in the slightest, no.  
~  
Tenn : If I was going to date a man, you’d be the last man I would date.  
Gaku : You’d be lucky to get me.   
~  
Tenn : Can you reach that for me?  
Gaku : You need me in your life after all.  
Tenn : I could replace you with a step ladder.  
~   
Tenn: We both look really great tonight.  
Gaku : You know, if you’d have just said that I looked great, I would’ve said “so do you.”  
Tenn : I couldn’t take that chance.  
~


	5. 𝄢 𝄡 𝄞 Trigger Time 𝄞 𝄡 𝄢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with a mix of Trigger and Yaotome Pro 😅

𝄢 𝄡 𝄞 Trigger Time 𝄞 𝄡 𝄢

*Ryuu feeling down*

Tenn : Don’t worry, Ryuu , everyone is afraid of something  
Ryuu : Even you?  
Tenn : No.  
~  
Ryuu : I need to talk to you guys  
Gaku : sure, Ryuu!  
Ryuu: …It’s about feelings.  
Tenn: No.  
Tenn: No, I can’t go there.  
~  
Tenn: ... Talk about my feelings?  
Ryuu : 😯  
Naru: You’ll have to torture me.  
Gaku: 😧

❀ Yaotome Pro snippets ❀

Anesagi : I like that we say ‘oh man’ to express disappointment. Because men, in fact, are disappointing.  
❀ ❀  
Yaotome papa : *raises his voice talking to Anesagi*  
Anesagi: *looks out the window*  
Yaotome : What are you doing?  
Anesagi : Don’t mind me, I’m just trying to look for whoever the fuck you think you were yelling at. Because I know for damn sure it ain’t me.  
❀~❀  
Anesagi : I don’t know much about the Bible but I am 100% sure that God is not a woman because a woman would be smart enough not to create men.


	6. ||: ReVale’s Revelations :||

||: ReVale’s Revelations :||

*Right after their filming*

Yuki: Momo, I like your new pants  
Momo: Thanks, Darling! They were 50% off!  
Yuki: I’d like them better if they were 100% off 😏

Riku: The store can’t just give away clothes for free!  
Yuki: that’s not what I meant !  
Riku: that’s a terrible way to run a business!  
Iori: he’s right you know ?

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Momo, seductively: Am I a bad boy?  
Yuki, deadpan: Yes, you’ve been bad.  
Momo, still seductively: Oh yeah? How bad am I?  
Yuki, still deadpan: You’re a fucking nightmare to be honest.... but I love you

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Okarin to Momo and Yuki: Finally! Where have you guys been?  
Momo: We had to look for the paper, and eat…and then some stuff happened, you know.  
Okarin: Your shirt’s on inside-out.  
Momo: Yeah, that’s the stuff.  
Yuki : :>

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Momo: I think I know what would cheer you up! little gossip from the Momo Network!  
Yuki : I hate gossip.  
Yuki :…Who’s it about?

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Momo : Sometimes I feel like I don’t fit in anywhere.  
Yuki : What do you mean? You fit perfectly in my arms.  
Momo, tearing up: Sh-shut up.

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Momo : Come on, I wasn’t that drunk last night. Okarin : You were flirting with Yuki. Momo : So what? They're my partner. Okarin : You asked them if they were single. Momo : Okarin : And then you cried when they said they weren't.

ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ bonus Old ReVale ヽ(°∀°)ﾒ(°∀°)ﾉ

Yuki: If Momo and I were drowning, who would you save? Banri: You two can’t swim? Momo: It’s a hypothetical question, Banri! who would you save? Banri: *sighs*  
Banri : my time and effort.


	7. Party Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yey! As it is the 7th chapter, enjoy some i7 dorm Hijinks :)

**mf mp♭♮♯ 𝄪 𝄫 Party Time Together 𝄫 𝄪♯♮♭mp mf**  
~  
*Yamato stubs his foot on the Sofa*  
Yamato : Who the fu—  
Sougo: Language!  
Yamato : Whom the fuck ?  
Sougo: No.

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

*During Breakfast*  
Yamato : Ow! son of a bi-  
Sougo : *gesturing to Tamaki* Yamato! children!  
Yamato : -scuit.. son of a biscuit.  
Mitsuki : Nice Save!  
Yamato : Hell yeah! Oniisan fucking nailed it!  
Mitsuki : 🤦🏻♂️

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

Yamato : What the fuck is Riku even doing?  
Iori: His best.

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

Yamato: Mitsuki gave me a get better soon card.  
Riku: Yey! That’s sweet.  
Yamato: I wasn’t sick, he just thought I could do better.

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

Yamato : Let’s go get a drink.  
Tamaki: Yama-San , it’s eight o'clock in the morning…  
Yamato : Well, we’ll get you Ousama Pudding too.  
Sougo: Tamaki-kun!  
Tamaki : SURE !!! 😄😄😄

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

Yamato: You know when grownups tell you everything’s going to be fine, and you think they’re probably lying to make you feel better?  
Riku : Yes.  
Yamato : Everything’s going to be fine. 

mf mp ♭ ♮ ♯ 𝄪 𝄫 ~ 𝄫 𝄪 ♯ ♮ ♭ mp mf 

Yamato : Sometimes I drink milk straight out of the container.  
Riku : The cow???  
Yamato : What ?  
Tamaki : YAMA-SAN , WHY?!


	8. ♭ ♮ ♯ Pythag Trio Hi Jinks II ♯ ♮ ♭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Pythag Party Party time 🥳  
> Featuring our two fave adults 🤣

♭ ♮ ♯ Pythag Trio Hi Jinks II♯ ♮ ♭

Yamato: When I found out shrimp cocktails had no alcohol, I really lost interest.

♯♭♮♭♯

Mitsuki : Calling people 'daddy’ is gross.  
Yamato : Stop kinkshaming me!  
Mitsuki : Kinkshaming is my kink!  
Yamato : *panicked screaming* 

♯♭♮♭♯

Yamato : Throwing sand is an excellent way to put out a vodka fire.  
Mitsuki : Why would you even know that ?!? 

♯♭♮♭♯

Mitsuki : What's wrong with you?  
Yamato : Off the top of my head, I'd say low self-esteem, a lack of paternal affection, and a genetic predisposition for anxiety and depression.  
Mitsuki : 😧

♯♭♮♭♯

Yamato : But who can I trust?  
Mitsuki : Yourself.  
Yamato: *scoffs* No.  
Mitsuki : 😑

♯♭♮♭♯

Yamato : What’s the word for horny but not in a sexual way? Like I’m horny for Halloween but I don’t wanna fuck a pumpkin, you know?  
Mitsuki : …  
Mitsuki : Do you mean “excited”?

♯♭♮♭♯

Yamato : Mitsu? What happened?  
Mitsuki : I think i pulled a muscle  
Yamato : But Mitsu, You can’t pull what you don’t have.  
Mitsuki : 🤬  
♯♭♮♭♯


	9. Flying Away with a Dash of Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fly Away moments with guest starring Mitsuki 💕

𝄪 𝄫 𝄪 Fly Away Fun 𝄪 𝄫 𝄪 

Iori : Where's Nanase - San?  
Mitsuki : Don't worry about him.  
Iori : Nii-San! I'm sorry! Have you met me?

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Iori : I know I've been talking about Riku all morning but another thing I love about Riku is, he just gets me.  
Mitsuki: Can he come get you right now?

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Riku: I’m willing to do a lot of things.  
Riku: But admitting to Iori that I’m cold after he told me to bring a jacket is not one of them.

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Iori : Is something burning?  
Riku : It’s My desire for you.  
Iori : NANASE - SAN ! Lunch is on fire!  
Mitsuki : My KITCHEN is on fire !  
OUT ! OUTT!

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Riku : Iori, what are you doing tonight?  
Iori : Wartching a movie  
Iori : PS I love you  
Riku : IORIIII!!!’ love you too!!!  
Iori : Nanase - San ... It’s the name of the movie  
Riku : shooot!

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Iori: Riku and I have the kind of easy chemistry where we finish each other's-  
Riku: Sentences.  
Iori: Don't interrupt me.

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭

Iori: Nanase - San! You're right.  
Riku: That's... That's an unusual phrase for you. Did you just learn it?

♭𝄪 𝄫 𝄪♭


End file.
